Energy absorbing steering columns for vehicles conventionally include a deformable support whose deformation during steering column movement provides the energy absorption. One such steering column support is disclosed by U.S. Pat. No. 4,627,306 Berenjian which includes a pair of energy absorption sections respectively located on opposite sides of a central portion that mounts the steering column by mounting pads respectively associated with each energy absorption section. These mounting pads are disclosed as being secured by bolt fasteners, and the energy absorption sections are disclosed as each having an L shape that deforms during the steering column movement. The length of the steering column movement is limited by the deformation to which the L-shaped energy absorption portions can deform.
Another energy absorbing steering column disclosed by U.S. Pat. No. 3,600,971 Scarvelis discloses an energy absorbing mounting arrangement having bracket members with legs that extend along the steering axis and are connected by an arcuate section to provide a hairpin like arrangement. A pair of such bracket members are utilized and each has one of its legs separately secured to the steering column and has its other leg provided with an apertured ear secured by a hanger bolt to the vehicle.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,597,994 Shiomi, et al, U.S. Pat. No. 3,612,223 Shiomi, et al, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,194,411 Manabe, et al disclose energy absorbing steering columns each of which includes a plate that extends along the length of the steering axis and has slits or openings at which the plate is deformed to provide energy absorption during steering column movement.
Other energy absorbing steering column supports include: shear pins that prevent initial movement and balls that are hardened and placed between adjacent walls with an interference fit to provide deformation as disclosed by U.S. Pat. No. 4,452,096 Workman; a metallic plate having slot-like deformation sections that are deformed by displacement bolts as disclosed by U.S. Pat. No. 4,786,076 Wierschem; an energy-absorbing carrier bracket that supports the steering column and has deformation sections that are recessed to provide a weakened area that deforms as disclosed by U.S. Pat. No. 4,773,674 Wierschem; and a steering column support bracket having first and second vent portions respectively located at upper and lower positions of the steering column as disclosed by U.S. Pat. No. 4,703,669 Hyodo.